


Coming Home

by chassercroiser



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Hugs, M/M, More Fluff, Season 2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chassercroiser/pseuds/chassercroiser
Summary: In which Lance finds himself missing Earth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> unedited. gomenasai.

**HE HATED IT.**

"Lance? Are you okay?"

 _No_ , he wanted to say, _No I'm not._

It was on one of those days - those days that left Lance feeling breathless and sick to his stomach. He missed home. Questions, thoughts and feelings weighted him down - were they alright? Did his Mom know that he wasn't at Garrison? Have the Garrison Academy contacted his family, telling them that their son has been missing for - oh. He had forgotten a number of the days in which he sacrificed his life to save the Universe.

After all, the days rolled by, meaningless. Signifying nothing. 

Did they miss him?

Who knew.

"Yeah," a lie, "I'm fine."

It was easier for the rest of the paladins to simply not worry about him when they all had their own problems to solve. Not that he didn't trust them - he did. He trusted them with his life. But with Pidge searching for their family. Hunk and his long distance relationship with Shay.  Shiro, their leader, his mentor, missing. Allura and Coran with their loss of their families, their kingdom. Keith and his acceptance of who he is. 

There was silent chaos, rummaging around the lifeless castle. 

That, however, didn't stop him from wishing. Wishing that someone noticed. Noticed that he wasn't doing fine. Fine. What was being "fine" again?

_Hold me and never let me go._

_Don't be selfish._

The latter seemed so oblivious to his inner turmoil that he's forced to subduct that Lance wanted to shed some tears. It wasn't until Keith glanced at him in this weird way that he wasn't used to seeing that the blue paladin croaked out, "What? Is there something wrong with my face?"

Reddening, the red paladin shook his head, mumbled incoherent words and left the room, leaving Lance alone with his thoughts.

Again.

It would be a lie to say that he didn't hate how Keith acted weirdly around him. How the crimson paladin would sometimes stutter in front of him after Lance wrapped his arm around his shoulder. How his stupid mullet-haired - who even kept mullet these days?- rival would then act nonchalant about it.

He hated it.

_Did Keith hate him?_

He didn't blame him. Lance was after all the seventh wheel.

Of course, he was hated. He was useless, wasn't he? 

Well, he certainly felt like it. 

"Lance," he snapped his head to the exit, in which the boy who consumed a large quantity of his thoughts stood there, fingers fidgeting, "I miss Earth too."

Loss at words, eyes widened, cheeks tinged. "I-I... Cool."

His response itself was useless. But he was shocked. Oh boy, he was shocked. Someone noticed. 

_Someone cared._

"Do you want a hug?" The question was awkward, the whole situation was awkward itself, but Lance found himself nodding, proceeding on taking a few steps before running, sprinting to Keith's arms, tears running down his cheek. 

He missed receiving hugs. He missed the comfort, the warmth of having arms wrapped around his waist.  He missed a lot of things but for now - 

He felt home.

**Author's Note:**

> ola guys, this is my first fanfic in here. 
> 
> i am well aware that it's slightly rushed and all but i sincerely hope that you have all enjoyed reading this. 
> 
> criticism/requests are welcomed.


End file.
